


Peak

by Candybara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Other, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candybara/pseuds/Candybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami was six feet of pure mesomorphic definition built up through years of training and experience. He had the skillfulness of a professional athlete and the talent of something akin to a miracle, but it was his passion that truly made him a force to be reckoned with. Valor made a home in his heart and pumped through the very blood that ran deep into his core. His aura emanated with the ferocity of feral instincts, impressive to most and downright intimidating to some, and his teammates looked upon you with awe, likely wondering how you were able to handle the weight of his overwhelming confidence and forceful determination. </p><p>If only they knew that shyness enveloped him like a cloud of insecurity whenever it came down to nearly any type or act of intimacy. If only they knew that for him, pleasure almost never occurred without the hot throb of anxiety that flooded bright shades of red through his cheeks. If only they knew that more often than not, you were the one calling the shots.</p><p>They surely would have been surprised to hear that you also might have had him wrapped around your finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peak

Kagami had a pillow pressed to his face and a full-body blush dusting his flesh. His chest was heaving through a dense haze of desire and his limbs were stretched taut around tension and need, godlike frame spread greedily over a tousled mess of sheets that barely clung to the edges of the bed. Sweat coated his skin in a thin sheen of arousal, bronze-tinted complexion glistening under the dim light of a late dawn, and every time he shuddered through the meticulous swipe of your tongue, you could only think how beautiful he looked when he was wrapped up in a bashful fluster. 

Kagami was six feet of pure mesomorphic definition built up through years of training and experience. He had the skillfulness of a professional athlete and the talent of something akin to a miracle, but it was his passion that truly made him a force to be reckoned with. Valor made a home in his heart and pumped through the very blood that ran deep into his core. His aura emanated with the ferocity of feral instincts, impressive to most and downright intimidating to some, and his teammates looked upon you with awe, likely wondering how you were able to handle the weight of his overwhelming confidence and forceful determination. 

If only they knew that shyness enveloped him like a cloud of insecurity whenever it came down to nearly any type or act of intimacy. If only they knew that for him, pleasure almost never occurred without the hot throb of anxiety that flooded bright shades of red through his cheeks. If only they knew that more often than not, you were the one calling the shots.

They surely would have been surprised to hear that you also might have had him wrapped around your finger.

“Taiga,” you hummed against the base of his shaft, lightheartedness evident in the coquettish rise and fall of your voice. “Stop hiding. That’s no fair~”

Kagami’s hips twitched through a moan that got caught in the bundle of plush fabric pressed to his face, and you smirked playfully before continuing to trail tender kisses up the underside of his length, stopping right below the head to bare your teeth against a vein that throbbed just under the surface of his flesh. 

“You’re one to talk about ‘fair,’” he growled, but all you could make out was a poorly articulated mumble followed by a muffled gasp as you coiled your fingers around his shaft and slowly stroked up from the base, fist gliding with ease over the sticky heat of his erection.

“What was that?” You purred, knowing all too well that your teasing was managing to affect him in both the best and worst way possible. “I couldn’t quite hear you~”

Kagami was fed up. That much was obvious. You were sure you would be too if he had been the one to deny you of two consecutive orgasms, but you knew that the magnitude of his payoff would be enough to make him forgive you the instant you let him have the release he so desperately craved.

His body was thrumming with pent-up energy, adrenaline coursing through his veins like a drug that threatened to consume him. His hips were bucking through the lightest of touches and his shaft was throbbing hard and hot against the press of your palm, but you were enjoying yourself far too much to stop and you could tell that even despite his angry sighs and frustrated groans, he was enjoying it too.

Kagami’s back curved through a wave of chills when he felt you wrap your lips around the tip of his length, his fingers clawing at the sheets by his side as you lowered your head to take more of him into your mouth. He must have finally abandoned the pillow he had spent so long using as a muffler because when he moaned you could actually hear his voice, deep and clear if not somewhat breathless due to the slick slide of your tongue and the shudder of stimulation that washed over him like a beam of sunlight.

His thighs were beginning to tremble with excitement, and you would have smiled if you could, but your lips were locked around the steady pulse of his shaft and your jaw was already beginning to ache with the strain of accommodation, so instead you hollowed out your cheeks and sucked, and Kagami just about choked on a piercing gasp.

His moans thrummed with heady tones that cut through the air like a hot knife through butter, voice stretching high around the usual echoed tension that signified the onset of his release, and you responded with a slightly disingenuous hum of contentment and a flick of your tongue up the underside of his length.

“Oh god,” he groaned, lifting his hips to meet you halfway through a shallow thrust. “Th-that’s…”

Kagami stiffened through a jolt of anticipatory pleasure and arched off a mess of tousled sheets, lips parting around a needy gasp just as he reached the brink of relief, but then he felt your mouth slip off him with a salacious slide and he nearly flew out of his skin, bolting upright so fast you barely had time to redirect your gaze to meet his own. 

It took him a moment to bypass the reflexive shock of his reaction and wrap his mind around what had just happened, but even as his thoughts finally stopped swirling and his focus was drawn to the smug satisfaction tattooed across your face, he found himself no less upset or confused.

“Wh—Did you just…“ He stammered, expression contorting into a stunned sort of dismay that somehow managed to burn through the heat of arousal that stained his cheeks with a stale blush. “But… I tho—Again?!”

His chest was heaving over the weight of desire coiling in the pit of his stomach, eyes just starting to clear around the glaze of lust that clouded his vision, and you stifled a teasing chuckle before letting your tongue flick out once more to swirl along the ridge of his length, dragging wet circles across tender flesh and moaning softly through the salty tang of moisture that leaked out onto your palate.

Kagami shuddered and emitted a gentle groan, desperation evident in the way his fingers tangled in your hair as you dragged your lips up the underside of his length, breath hot against the glistening pulse of his shaft. 

“Please… Please just let me……“ He trailed off into a shaky sigh, his eyes falling shut around a flutter of disappointment when he felt you dip your tongue over the tip of his erection and then draw back again, taunting him with delicate licks and nudges that made his hips stutter through a series of involuntary thrusts.

Your scalp prickled with discomfort as Kagami tightened his grip around your locks, cautiously guiding you forward to slide your mouth over the head of his length, and you let him simply because you figured that he had dealt with your teasing and tormenting well enough to have deserved it. Your lips tightened around ridge of his shaft, sucking just hard enough to elicit a moan of approval and a subsequent hum of relief as you pressed your tongue flat against the underside of his erection, slicking warmth and lust over the steady throb of hypersensitive flesh.

Kagami was starting to tremble again, limbs quaking through a sultry thrum of stimulation and tension that gathered in his core and built up an unbearable pressure, an insatiable need for release. His breaths were coming in harsh gasps and you were barely breathing at all, too focused on bringing him gratification rather than simply leaving him to writhe impatiently under your touch. He had a fistful of your hair in his grasp and it bordered on pained pleasure, but the sensation only served to remind you how badly he needed you, how good you were making him feel, and it did nothing but spur you into intensification.

“Fuck,” he moaned, “fuck, fuck, fuck…” Your lips moved blindly along the expanse of his length, tongue working him into a feverish frenzy that left him in shambles, panting heavily through a vivid surge of bliss and struggling to keep from melting into a puddle of heated arousal. 

His voice began to rise in pitch and volume and you found yourself staring intently up at him, watching with piqued interest as his mouth fell open around a hollow gasp, and before long you felt his hips lurch through a rigid shudder and you knew he was finally coming, spilling his release in slippery ribbons that dripped warmth down the back of your throat and left behind a bittersweet aftertaste that you found surprisingly pleasant.  
He really did look beautiful when he was overcome with desire. 

Kagami fell back against the mattress with a dull thud, groaning roughly through exhaustion and relief as the strings of tension uncoiled in his muscles and the final dregs of his climax pulled him into a sated state of relaxation. You could tell he was already slipping into reverie because he barely reacted when you moved to straddle his hips, merely letting out a soft sigh as you leaned forward to press a tender kiss to his lips. 

You meant it partially as an apology for your mercilessness and partially as a reward for his good behavior, but he must have barely been clinging to consciousness because when you pulled away he simply smiled and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a “you’re welcome.”

You could only grin in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at http://imagine-nsfw-basuke-things.tumblr.com/ for more sinful reader-insert adventures!


End file.
